1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punching device for edge decoration, and more particularly to a punching device having a rotation unit which is capable of punching a predetermined pattern repeatedly along an edge of a sheet of material while accurately rotating the material at a regular pitch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a punching device has a jig on which a pattern hole corresponding to a specific pattern to be punched is perforated, and a cutter having a sharp edge and passing through the pattern hole. The punching device may punch a specific area of a workpiece according to the pattern of the pattern hole.
Currently, widely used punching devices have various configurations, but they are mostly purposed to pick away the workpiece in a specific shape. Thus, the conventional punching devices are not appropriate for repeated punching along an edge of the workpiece.
Conventionally, when a sheet of material such as a card, a letter paper, a picture or various boards needs to be punched successively the same pattern on the edge thereof using a hand-operated punching device, a user should punch the workpiece with determining a punching spot by eye measurement because nothing to guide or align displacement of the workpiece is provided. Thus, such conventional manual works frequently give rise to errors, so the punched patterns are apt to be irregular.
The present invention is designed to solve such problems of the prior art, and therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a punching device for edge decoration having a rotation unit, which is capable of rotating a workpiece accurately at a regular pitch and continuously punching the workpiece along its edge.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a punching device which includes a base to which a workpiece is supplied; a jig mounted on the base and having a pattern hole of a predetermined pattern; a punching member formed in correspondence with the pattern hole, the punching member passing through the pattern hole to perforate the workpiece; a rotating unit for rotating the workpiece supplied on the base so as to form a diagram in the workpiece by successive punching; and a fixing unit for fixing the workpiece to the rotating unit.
Preferably, the rotating unit includes a recess formed on the base at a rotational center of the workpiece; a rotation plate rotatably received in the recess; and a handle for rotating the rotation plate.
In this case, the fixing unit may fix the workpiece, which is positioned on the rotation plate, to the rotation plate so that the workpiece rotates together with the rotation plate.
The fixing unit may include a rubber plate formed on an upper surface of the rotation plate; and a fixing pin formed on a lower surface of the handle so as to put into the rubber plate with passing through the workpiece.
The fixing unit may also include a first magnet combined to the rotation plate; and a second magnet combined to the first magnet by magnetic attraction with the workpiece being interposed between the first and second magnets.
In another aspect of the invention, there is also provided a punching device which further includes a locking unit for intermittently locking the rotation of the workpiece executed by the rotating unit.
This punching device may further include a guide step formed on the base in order to guide an outer circumference of the workpiece positioned on the rotation plate while the workpiece rotates.
In addition, the locking unit may include locking grooves formed at a regular interval on one of the rotation plate and the recess; and a latch formed on the other one of the rotation plate and the recess so as to contact with the locking grooves selectively while the rotation plate rotates.
At this time, it is preferred that the distance between the pattern hole and the rotational center is identical to a radius of a circular-polygon having a circumference corresponding to integer times of the length of the pattern hole.
Moreover, the locking unit may include a number of locking grooves formed at a regular interval on one of the rotation plate and the recess, the number of the locking grooves being identical to the integer; and a latch formed on the other one of the rotation plate and the recess so as to contact with the locking grooves selectively while the rotation plate rotates.